


Dinner

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Dinner

Cooking. There was only certain things he was good at and certain things he wasn’t, but that didn’t stop him from trying. That and he had a very special guests coming for dinner tonight. Thank god everything was at a reachable level. He didn’t know he looked a mess and couldn’t help but chuckle as it was placed in the over. Chicken, baked to perfection… well maybe burnt a little.

So it wasn’t like they were ever going to be a normal couple, but they could try. Flowers in hand a soft few raps on the door he waited for Charles to answer. Orbs slightly narrowed has he awaited for the answer.

He eyes couldn’t help but light up at the knock. Slowly making his way toward the door as it swung open. “You’re late.” His tone a playful tease, hands on the arms of his wheelchair. “For me?” He eyed the flowers with a soft expression.

Long fingers fell from smoothing back his hair. Orbs watching the light to his face. “Evening Charles and well it’s better I’m late then canceling again isn’t?” He gave a small chuckle slowly walking in the door. “Have you been cooking again?” Fingers reached out to softly wipe a smudge away.

“Well, I am sure that if you cancelled it would be for good reason.” He leaned into the touch of his hair, flowers took as a smile crossed his face. “Yes, 15 minutes in the oven and it will be ready and five of that is already gone.”

“Yes keep track crispy chicken doesn’t sound to great.” His tone was playful warm fingers drifting down to cup his chin. Lips slowly drawn in and his mouth was pressed warmly against the others. The slight burnt smell clung to his boyfriends hair.

He smiled, leaning into the hand before their lips melt and it was always the same. Erik was able to make his body tingle and his heart race and he always tasted like wine and expensive cigars. “I promise.” The words were muffled and soft against his boyfriends lips.

The kiss wasn’t chaste but he didn’t let them get lost to it so soon. Slowly broke apart he leaned up placing a tender kiss to his forehead.“ If you like I can get a vase for those liebling.” His tone was fond just has it always was when he spoke to Charles.

“Please.” The flowers were handed back to him before he wheeled himself back into the kitchen, taking an oven mitt and getting the chicken out of the oven. “It’s actually juicy this time.” He couldn’t help but giggle as he moved around slowly getting things in order. 

He moved around quickly finding a vase and taking care of the flowers so that they were the center of the small kitchen table. Sure Charles had a larger one but this wasn’t the mansion this was a house on the grounds where they could be themselves. Not professor and magneto but Charles and Erik.

“So…” His tone was soft as he moved the food to the table. “Tell me about your day, love.” Erik had a kind soul that not make got to see. Charles never blamed him for the accident or made him feel like he wasn’t worthy of forgiveness. “I’m all ears.” He finally let himself rest for a moment before filling their plates.

“It wasn’t what I wanted to be doing if that’s your question. Mulling back and forth to deal with some pointless homo sapien dribble.” He quieted himself knowing it wasn’t what Charles would wish to talk about what he does. Giving a small smile he sat at the table meant for them.“ you didn’t have to cook for me you know Charles.

"I enjoy it.” He gave a smile as he moved himself back to the kitchen to grab the wine bottle and come back. “Was it that bad?” His tone curious. Home… it was always the place they were allowed to talk about these things with no worry of public opinion. “Don’t keep it bottle up, love.” Charles moved to gently run his fingers through his hair before setting the bottle on the table.

“It wasn’t so bad but we shouldn’t talk of work at home darling.” He gave a smile hands moving to pour them each a glass.“ I would much rather hear what you have done darling.” His fork raised and he began to eat.

He frowned slightly. What had he done today? His mind on his food for the moment. “I was here.” His tone almost sounded sad as he spoke. “ I read a new book on Asian culture.” One of Charles favorite subjects. “And cooked dinner.” He popped the fork in his mouth and beamed.

Swallowing his bite, his own wide lipped grin obvious. “Darling you did a brilliant job.” He was happy his hands moving so he could eat more of what was left. Orbs drifting to his boyfriends face.

He couldn’t help but beam and flush at the same time. His eyes lowered and looking at his plate through long lashes.“Thank you.” He took a sip of the wine with a smile.  
Erik always ate quickly, not so much that it was disturbing but quickly. It was a habit he could never break once freed of the camp, but what could be done. Plate cleaned he gave a content sigh.“ Brilliant Job indeed my darling, your cooking is improving.”

He arched a brow. Erik always ate faster and more then he did. He still couldn’t help but smile as he took the empty plates. “We’re going to work on the.” He patted his hand softly as he moved to the sink. 

“I would much rather focus on spending much needed time with you.” The small house they resided in no more than a simple one bedroom but it was theirs and that’s all that mattered.

His smile seemed to reach the corners of his mouth as he cleaned off the rest of the table. “And what would you like to do, darling?” His tone soft as he spoke.  
“Draw you to our bedroom darling.” Moves from the chair finding his loves lips quickly. Mouth melding down to the others with want.

He didn’t have time to react as their lips quickly met. Hands wrapping around his neck and a soft moan escaping his lips. If he could move at all, he would be leaping into Erik’s arms.

Erik did not need to have telepathy to know what Charles wanted. Arms sweeping down he was scooped from the chair and brought to their bedroom, dark sheets slightly unmade from the night before. His mouth stayed pressed roughly to his boyfriends.

He couldn’t help that his heart was beating hard against his chest. Soft moans vibrating between them as he remained locked against his boyfriend. Fingers moving to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck.

Slowly placing him down on the mattress one leg between his thighs the other on the his outer leg. Tongue tracing lazily down his lovers lower lip.

“I’ve missed you today.” The lust clearly written in his voice as he spoke, wishing to god that he could rut against the sweet thigh. A small frustrated sigh left him.

Another small movement and his knee was slightly moving against his boyfriend giving him some small amount of friction.“ Has ive missed you today Charles. So much so.”

There was a tiny moan that escaped his mouth at the welcome friction. His lips parted and Erik could be able to fell the hardness of his cock through his jeans. “Don’t leave me.” It was the tiniest of pleas as he mouth at his boyfriends neck.

“Charles I’m not going anywhere.” His tone was barely a whisper a soft moan leaving him.“ Is my knee good enough or do you want more.” There was a tease to his tone knee moving slightly more against the bulging prick.

“Always need more.” His panting breathe hot against Eriks neck as he smiled softly. “I just wish I could do more, darling.” His nails gently racked sown his back as he spoke. His eyes began to roll back into his head.

“You do enough Charles, I just have to help a bit is all.” His knee slightly moved palm reached down to press against his prick.“ Oh my we are excited aren’t we baby.” His tone low in Charles ear palm slowly rocking back and forth.

His upper body trembled. He had been training himself to feel more in certain areas, biting his bottom lip as he moaned Eriks name. His mind in pure bliss. “Please, babe.” The little name slipped out before he could stop himself.

“I’ve something in mind darling. I know I’ve had you bent over but how would you like me to ride you.” His tone soft mouth moving down against his collar bone.

“I…” He tried to answer but his mouth suddenly went dry. Eyes going wide and he couldn’t help the shuttered breathe that escaped his lips. “You’d… too much work.” But his voice betrayed his excitement.

“Just has much work has I normally would, besides there’s excitement hidden in your voice. You like the idea of watching me do so Charles. Perhaps wanting to know if you can and if we can enjoy it.

He couldn’t stop the flush that spend his face. There was nothing that he didn’t wish to try with this man. "Please.” His tone was slightly strained as he spoke. “I want to try.”

“Do we still have a bottle? Or would you rather I open myself for you Charles?” His tone was purring orbs only focused on the man under him.

That was a choice as he bite his bottom lip. “I want to watch you.” He couldn’t help that his hand rose to gently rub against a broad chest. Licking his lips at the thought. “Please, baby.”

He gave a nod slowly moving so he could kneel and slightly lean back. Fingers working against a shirt before it was thrown a broad chest obvious. Hand dropped and he slowly undid his pants showing the slightly erect length of his cock, dropping them enough he placed his middle finger in his mouth and began sucking.

“Bloody hell.” His eyes soaked in everything that was Erik. From his beautiful skin to that hard cock between his legs. He couldn’t help but moan as he watched his suck on his finger. His hands began to slowly work on his own clothes. “Baby, please don’t tease me too long.”

He kept his finger there long enough to be wet before letting it drop behind him. Pressed to a tight hole before pushing in, his head dropped back a small mewling noise leaving his lips.“ Cha..charles fuck.” He groaned softly.

“That’s it, my love.” All his actions stopped as soon as he heard the words escape his lips. His hand rose, moving to trace the outline of his lips with his thumb. “Fuck your finger for me baby.” His tone filled with lust.

It was a small pain he’d not been touched there in some time. Hips rocking down against the long finger before adding another. Free palm moved to wrap around his prick and give Charles a show.

God, he wished he could move. The small pain not going unnoticed by his eyes as a small smile crossed his lips. “You’re so fucking sexy baby.” His hands once again moving down a broad chest.

Fingers withdrawn he moved into position, his palm still on his own cock. Free hand slowly guiding him to let Charles press against the tight ring.“ Fu. Fuck me .”

He himself couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when he felt his cock bury itself deep within Eriks core. "Fu… fuck baby.” Hands resting on his hips as he began to rock him as if it was his hips doing it.

Erik let Charles have all the control of taut hips that he wished. Only aiding him in making sure they were locked together in the most enjoyable ways. Orbs closed his palm continued its motions against his own prick.

“Oh… fuck.” He bite his bottom lip once more. It had been so long and Erik was so tight. His hands picking a faster pace as his back arched slightly not minding the small amount of pain. 

He honestly loved the feeling of Charles rocking his hips back and forth his mind reeling from the feeling. Loud moans whimpering from his lips.“ F..fuck Ch..Charles.” he groaned letting hips rock back faster against him.

He did the best he could honestly. Moving Erik’s hips in a manner that would make sure his sweet spots were hit. “Bloody… fuck… pounce, bbbounce on my cock.” He was slowly moving his hips as he wanted. “Want… I feel… pressure.” His head leaned back into the pillow.

Erik seemed dazed for a moment but he did has asked. No longer letting Charles have control he rocked up before rolling down his rhythm sat in a small bouncing motion. He could feel the urge in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh fuck.” His tone become panting and breathless. His hands now racking down the inside of Erik’s thighs as loud moans escaped him. “Erik… feel… I won’t… oh god!” His eyes closed, letting himself relax so he could feel.

His own palm stilled warm cum spilling against his hand and Charles stomach. Tight muscles wrapping around his boyfriend has he continued to bounce.

He opened his eyes as he felt the warmth of his boyfriend cum on his stomach. The muscles clamping around his prick and seconds later he followed. Breathless slurs and cries of Erik’s name as his body trembled without his knowledge.


End file.
